


How Are We Meant To Be

by NightmareAntagonist



Series: The Queen And The Liberator [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, both on and off screen stuff included yay, confession time. a trope i adore, just some good old sweet nerds fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: "Was that the only reason?""I think I might maybe… Like you. Like, like like you."Sometimes you have to accept that maybe the little things you do have consequences, even if they are the good kind.
Relationships: Sami Zayn | El Generico/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Queen And The Liberator [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	How Are We Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly wasnt. Supposed to become this long originally, but the idea was in my head for so long this just ended up happening oops.  
> First confessions/kisses. Probably my favorite trope with couples to explore. Also this whole thing just makes me so happy, especially in times like this, so these two are like. A huge comfort thing for me and with talking about feelings and showing affection its just mmmMMMM. Personally I love this ajksndkjasd
> 
> Lynn belongs to yours truly ~
> 
> \- part of the The Queen And The Liberator series, which is a collection of one shots in no particular order of the ship of Sami/Lynn -  
> \-----------------------------------------

The referee dropping down to the mat, slamming his hand down against the canvas. Lynn’s arm shot up in the air as she stood on the apron, fingers signaling the count alongside the crowd’s yelling.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Letting out an excited scream she ducked through the ropes into the ring as the referee bounced up on his knees, signaling to the ringside for the timekeeper to ring the bell. Worlds Apart blasting from the speakers she sprinted across the ring to grab a hold of Sami’s hand, helping the man on his feet. 

“Here are you winners, Lynn Rigel and Sami Zayn!” 

The rest of the Artist Collective that had been watching the match unfold on the ringside rolled in for the after match celebrations, clearing the ring of the downed competition before shooing off the referee, Cesaro and Shinsuke being the ones raising up the hands of the victorious duo instead. 

As the initial celebration was done, Sami’s arm found its way around Lynn’s waist, pulling his partner in crime into a hug. Lynn glanced up at him, watching the side of Sami’s face as his eyes scanned the crowd sending out mixed reactions to the heel teams win. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Sami didn’t look back at her, but nodded his head, pointing at the crowd yelling insults. Lynn rolled her eyes at him. 

“I need a favor.” 

Sami’s attention was on Cesaro as he was currently showing off to the booing crowd, the ginger laughing at his antics. 

“I need you to kiss me.” 

The smirk was immediately gone from his face, the pair of green eyes finally shooting towards Lynn as his hand dropped from her waist, a complete confusion flushing over his face. 

“What?” 

“I’ll explain later.” 

He blinked at her blankly, shaking his head. “No, I’m not going to –” 

“Sami, please.” 

The attention of the rest of the Artist Collective was quickly on them, the confusion of the surprising, unplanned situation clearly in the air, the disappeared smiles of the winners of the match being a signal to the other two men that something was up. 

“I already told you, no.” 

Biting her lower lip, Lynn could hear the announcers on the ringside asking what was going on in the ring, calling it looking like there was some kind of an argument blossoming between the two members of the Artist Collective, the Queen and the Liberator. 

“Come on –” 

“Why?” 

Cesaro and Shinsuke shared confused glances, Sami staring down at Lynn with utter confusion still written across his entire face. 

“I told you, I’ll explain later.” 

He scoffed at her, shaking his head as he turned away, barely able to take a step towards the ring ropes as Lynn’s heavy sigh stopped him. 

“Sami –” 

“I told you –” he started, spinning on his heels back towards her, the frustration alongside the confusion starting to build up in him, but Sami’s words were caught short as Lynn’s hand grabbed a hold on the back of his head, pulling the ginger man down to her level, crashing her lips against his. 

The screams of the crowd and the announcing team were nothing more than white noise in her ears as Lynn could feel Sami trying to question her actions in a live television broadcast, trying to break apart the kiss in the process. Finally allowing him to break them apart, silencing him yet again with a quick second peck on the lips, she sent him a teasing smirk before letting go of his head. She easily spun past him, making sure to brush her shoulder against his, both Cesaro and Shinsuke looking after her with utter confusion over the situation that had just unfolded in the middle of the ring. 

Sami slowly turning on his heels to stare after the girl backing her way up the ramp, the smirk crossing her entire face as she blew a kiss at Sami, giving the rest of her team a little wave before disappearing backstage. 

\-------- 

“I thought you would have bailed on me.” 

Lynn glanced up from her phone as the familiar voice reached her ears, not holding back her grin as she watched Sami approach the car. Jumping off from the hood, she tucked the phone away to the pocket of her hoodie. 

“Well, I told you I’d explain things to you, so here I am.” 

Sami nodded, leaning closer to grab a hold of the handle of her bag before walking around the car, popping the trunk open. Lynn watched him quietly, wondering what was going on in his head after all that had happened. The smile she was so used to on seeing on his lips was surprisingly nowhere to be found, he seemed awfully quiet for a man who always found something to say, and as far as she could read him Sami was doing the best he could to avoid eye contact with her. 

Or maybe that was just her. After all, she had pulled all of that on him out of nowhere, leaving nothing but questions after it, being fairly sure that the slightly strawberry tasting lip gloss she had decided to wear tonight didn’t help him forget what she had done without any explanations. 

Slamming the trunk shut, Sami walked to the driver side of the car, Lynn following his example as she slipped inside the car on the front seat. Sami turning the engine on, she raised a brow at him. 

“We aren’t going to wait for the boys?” 

“They got another ride,” he shrugged, sending a little smile at her, Lynn feeling something tugging her heart strings a little as Sami was finally making some kind of direct contact with her. “I wanted a moment with you. Or, well, originally alone since I didn’t think you’d be here.” 

She nodded, not being able to stop the wave of guilt washing over her. Of course she didn’t really know what this was ultimately about, but she had a pretty good idea why his head seemed to be as messed up as Sami made it sound like, all things considered. Seeing him act like this wasn’t what she had wanted at all, but then again, all she had to blame for it was herself. 

“You want to get something to eat?” Sami asked as he pulled out of the parking garage and onto the street. “We could grab something nice and go somewhere quiet.” 

“That sounds nice, yeah.” Her eyes trailing out of the window on her side, Lynn wasn’t entirely sure what she was hoping to see out there – while in this part of the city there was life on the streets pretty much around the clock, it was still dark outside so most she could see was her own reflection whenever they drove past a lamppost and the light decided to hit her face through the window. 

The silence in the car wasn’t something she was used to in his company. There was obvious tension there, no matter how much he would have claimed that he wanted to be there with her, or that things were entirely normal. No, they weren’t. On one hand Lynn was glad that that was the case, knowing that when it was inevitably time for her to explain herself, it was going to be extremely obvious that she wasn’t lying about anything. 

But then again, all of this, how things led up to it, how it was feeling right now… That part she would have loved to skip, in all honesty. 

“…Lynn?” 

Her head snapped towards the voice, meeting the curious glance Sami sent her way, Lynn spotting a little grin forming on the corner of his lips as he turned back towards the road. “I asked what you wanted to eat.” 

“Oh.” She blinked at him a couple of times, shaking her head a little. She wasn’t sure how long he had been trying to get his attention, but suggesting by the smirk on his face, it had been at least a couple of times he had tried calling her name out. “Whatever is open at this kind of an hour. What’s closest. Whatever.” 

She didn’t try to sound as dismissive as it all came out, but honestly she just… Really didn’t care in the end. The faster that decision was made, mostly like by Sami, the sooner all this could blow over, and that’s all she cared about at the moment. “…Actually I’m not even really that hungry.” 

From the corner of her eyes Lynn saw Sami nodding his head a little bit. “Coffee then?” 

“A little bit too late for that.” 

“We can just get muffins from Starbucks?” 

Lynn almost wanted to ask if he was kidding, but seeing as Sami had already pulled to the side of the street in front of the said coffee place, she didn’t even have to. Watching the ginger man quickly excuse himself out of the car, she was disappointingly left alone with her thoughts once again. The silence wasn’t going her much favors honestly, Lynn knowing that she was probably reading into it way too much due to everything, but it still stung a little bit to see how fast Sami was to exit her company, even if it was literally just to get them something to eat for nothing more than two minutes. 

Maybe she shouldn’t have done any of this. Maybe she shouldn’t have throw an unplanned kiss at him in the middle of a live television show, maybe she shouldn’t have waited for him by his car after the show, maybe she should have never thought this was a good idea. Sure kisses to being with with Sami were nothing new between the two of them, little pecks, kisses on the cheek and everything in between was as common with them as ‘fuck’ in some peoples vocabulary for them, but something about this… Clearly was different. And Lynn knew what it was, apart than from the obvious breaking character moment. 

The thought that made her so unsure about it all though, was how Sami was handling it all, to which the answer seemed to be, all things considered, ‘not very well’. 

Her eyes almost immediately lit up as she saw the familiar man pop out of the coffee shop again. As tension filled as the air was between them, it was still a better choice for her than being alone with her regretful thoughts, that had only really appeared into the scene after she saw him again in the parking garage. Getting back inside the car Sami handed her a little paper bag with a smile as he slammed the door shut after him. 

“I’d like to say they are your favorites, but they didn’t have anything else than blueberries,” he chuckled as Lynn peeked into the bag, Sami sending her a grin. “But I also do know that they are in fact your favorites of theirs.” 

Lynn couldn’t help the roll of her eyes, but the soft sigh followed by a smile felt to ease the tension at least a little bit. Maybe the little breathing break they had in those couple of minutes they were apart just now was something they desperately needed at this time – after all, Sami hadn’t expected her to be here to begin with and having to deal with the situation right now, so everything was much more tension filled than it really needed to be. Hearing him joke at her, Lynn throwing his antics back at him, it was all normalizing the awkward situation in the best way possible. 

She rolled the paper bag shut again, glancing out of the window as Sami pulled the car back on the street. Lynn wasn’t entirely sure where they were heading, but she trusted him – all they had talked about was some place quiet, and he seemed to have an idea, so she just rolled with it, whatever it might have been. 

After all, what he had in mind couldn’t have been worse than the idea she had and actually went through with tonight on SmackDown Live. 

Somehow it didn’t even surprise her in the end when she registered the car pulling up to the parking lot of the hotel. Maybe this was the best choice to be honest, to have the conversation on neutral, yet familiar grounds – or maybe Sami just didn’t want to have this conversation after all. Maybe this was just about the muffins, and that’s it, nothing more or nothing less, even if Lynn had promised him an explanation. Maybe – 

The sigh he let out cut her thoughts short, Sami turning the car engine off after finding a free space to park in. 

Lynn stared at the bag of muffins in her lap, listening the silence growing tense between the two of them yet again. This was the moment of truth, him not saying anything or making a move to leave the car to signal that this conversation wasn’t actually going to happen right here and right now being the clear indicator for her about that if anything. 

“Lynn –” 

“Promise me you won’t get mad at me.” 

She could feel the familiar gaze of the green eyes staring at the side of her face in the dim lighting of the parking lot, Lynn trying to keep her focus on the paper bag as she gathered her thoughts. She could hear the confused, slightly taken back breath of his. 

“I’m not going to get mad at you?” 

“It’s. So stupid,” she sighed finally, taking in a deep breath as one of her hands let go of the bag, brushing through her hair. She really should have tied it up before she left the arena. “I shouldn’t have done any of that, I’m sorry.” 

“Well, I mean… I didn’t mind it.” 

Of course he didn’t. And even if he did, they both knew he wasn’t just going to straight up admit that to her. 

“It’s just,” Lynn muttered, hand fumbling to the pocket of her hoodie where she had earlier put her phone, pulling it out and trying to manage through her texts with one hand. Also kind of using the device as a reason to not look directly at Sami, not really knowing how to read into or react to his features right now. “I got a text earlier and… Like I said, it’s so stupid.” 

“Lynn, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

She inhaled deeply, flipping the phone screen towards him, finally stealing the first look at him since they had stopped the car. Sami’s eyes were immediately on the screen, making it much easier to actually look directly at him now that his entire attention wasn’t on her, but the clear confusion on his face wasn’t really giving her much comfort, if she was being entirely honest. 

“I don’t understand,” he finally stated, eyes shooting back up at Lynn, brows raised in a questioning manner. “He’s just wishing you’re going to give him a good show tonight?” 

“It’s. A bit more complicated than that.” Biting her lip, Lynn slipped the phone back into her pocket, hand returning to grip the paper bag with a quiet crunch. “I didn’t expect him to be sitting on the second row of the show tonight.” 

“And that’s all important to this because…?” 

She wasn’t sure if Sami was just trying to make her spell it out to him, or if he was actually this dense about it, but either way, it was going to work out in his favor as she sighed again, this time sounding probably a bit more irritated than intended. 

“He’s an old ex of mine.” 

She could see a whole range of different emotions flashing on his face in a fraction of a second, immediately regretting everything she had both said and done tonight. Even if this was what he wanted to hear, it made it all sound so much worse now. So, so much worse. 

“And that’s why you –” 

“No,” she cut him off, already feeling the heat climbing up on her cheeks, being thankful for the dim lighting that maybe he wasn’t able to see it. “Or, well, yes, but also that’s…” 

Sami didn’t answer back at her, just watching as Lynn lifted the bag from her lap, throwing it to the dashboard before burying her face into her hands, letting out a groan. 

“I told you, it’s so stupid.” 

She could feel him picking through his brain in the silence, trying to find the next words to fill the space with. Letting her hands drop from her face, Lynn tilted her head slightly, stopping to look at Sami as the man was trying to wrap his head around the situation. For someone who was regularly used as the group mouthpiece, he was in a surprisingly loss of words right now. 

“…Can I ask you something?” 

He spoke after what felt like forever, that had actually probably just been barely half a minute, but Lynn nodded. Sami rubbed his jaw a little, stopping to scratch his chin, still clearly in thought. 

“Was that the only reason?” 

Well, here it was. The moment of truth. 

Lynn slowly shook her head. 

“I think I might maybe… Like you. Like, _like like_ you.” 

“‘Maybe’?” 

Oh, that was the word he would get hung up on. 

Lynn sat up straight on her seat, pair of green eyes staring back at Sami as if she was asking if this was really the time he wanted to start questioning her words. “Well I mean, I do, but… We’ve been friends for so long and all this we’ve been doing is just making me think that maybe I just love us as friends but. I don’t know.” 

She let out a quiet, frustrated sigh. “I just… I don’t know.” 

“And you thought tonight was the best time to try to figure that out?” 

“It was a spur of a moment, don’t judge me.” 

He laughed. Lynn wasn’t entirely sure if it was her words or the pout forming on her face at the obvious teasing he was doing that caused it, but he did laugh. Probably the kindest, most heartfelt laugh she had heard erupting out of him during the past few months she had known him. It was almost enough to pull the corners of her mouth upwards as well, but just almost. The situation was still having a slightly tighter chokehold on her mood than finally hearing him act so normal did. 

“Listen, Lynn,” Sami finally sighed as he got the laughs under control again, sending the girl a smile. “I’m not gonna lie to you. What happened tonight out there, while it did catch me off guard, as I’m sure you noticed… I didn’t mind it.” 

“Well, still –” 

“Let me finish.” The small pout for getting cut off forming on her lips again made Sami smile even more. “And, to be perfectly honest with you, I… Think I might be on the same boat as you with this. Not with the ex thing, but… The other stuff.” 

It took a moment for Lynn to process what he meant, but the second she did, she could swear that she heard at least five different voices screaming in her head how they had been right about this all along and how she should have just listened to them about it, Lily’s voice definitely being one that came out the strongest. Lynn couldn’t tell how long she had been on the fence about this, despite what anyone told her, how they were just friends, and this was never going to happen even if she did make a move. 

Although when it came to making a move, doing it with a direct kiss on a live television show broadcasted to millions of viewers also wasn’t exactly the kind that she had had in mind originally. 

“So…” Apparently Sami had thought he had given her enough time to process it all, still smiling at him as Lynn’s focus returned to him, her eyes wide as she was still kind of trying to figure out everything in her brain right now. “If I say that I like you, does that change your stance on that ‘maybe’?” 

“It… Might.” She was still slightly hesitant, but the smile just wasn’t going to disappear from his face no matter what Lynn was apparently going to say. “It does change things with the Collective, though, I’m fairly sure.” 

“I mean the boys already know what I think, so…” Sami just shrugged, eyes still glued on her. “That only leaves you. It’s up to you, what do you want to do?” 

“I think,” Lynn bit her lip, trying to keep her mind in some kind of a sensible order before sending him a little smile. “I think I’d really like to kiss you again.” 

Sami laughed again. And Lynn had to admit, she loved to hear him laugh, it didn’t matter if she could hear the relief in his voice or not, she did still love hearing it. But even more she loved kissing those lips, which she had to admit to herself as she leaned closer to him from her seat, setting down finally a comfortable silence between the two of them as she locked her lips together with his.


End file.
